Baron Praxis
Baron Praxis war der Herrscher von Haven City, Vater von Ashelin Praxis und Anführer der Krimzon-Garde. Er regierte die Stadt mit eisener Faust und ließ Leute für kleinste Vergehen einsperren oder sogar exekutieren. Um die Metallschädel zu besiegen war ihm jedes Mittel recht, egal wie viele Leben es kostete. Story Vergangenheit Baron Praxis erhielt den Thron über Haven City nur, da er den eigentlichen König Damas verraten und in der Wüste ausgesetzt hatte. Er war Vater von Ashelin Praxis. Diese war in ein mächtiges Imperium hineingeboren worden, verzichtete aber auf ihren Erbanspruch und bekam einen hohen Rang bei der Krimzon-Garde. Im Gegensatz zu Praxis war sie nicht grausam und meinte, dass sie als Kind nur aus dem Palast herabgeblickt und von einer besseren Welt geträumt hätte. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, die Metallschädel zu vernichten, griff Praxis das Nest an, und verlor dabei seine linke Gesichtshälfte. Der Metallschädelanführer setzte durch das nun zur Hälfte mechanische Gesicht Praxis' ein klares Zeichen seiner absoluten Überlegenheit. Jak 2 Renegade Baron Praxis regierte die Stadt mit eisener Faust und duldete keinerlei Versagen oder Rebellion. Seine Krimzon-Garde vernichtete Widerstandsnester und ließ Leute für kleinste Verbrechen einsperren oder sogar exekutieren. Er erfuhr, dass der Metallschädelanführer hinter dem Precursor-Stein her war, und nur der wahre Erbe Mars den Stein öffnen konnte. Als Jak und Daxter durch eine Zeitmaschine nach Haven City kamen, ließ Erol sie auf Befehl des Barones einsperren. Daxter konnte entkommen und suchte zwei Jahre lang verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, Jak zu retten. Eines Tages brachen die Metallschädel in die Stadt ein und zerstörten einen Teil, der heute als die Toten-Stadt gilt. Da die Metallschädel Eco brauchten, handelte der Baron einen Deal mit ihm aus. Er begann sie regelmäßig mit Eco zu versorgen, die Metallschädel hielten im Gegenzug die Stadt im Schach, sodass Praxis' Herrschaft unangetastet blieb. Baron Praxis begann unter dem Einfluss von Erol ein neues Projekt an Jak auszuprobieren, das Dunkler Krieger-Projekt, da ihm langsam das Eco ausging und er einen Weg finden musste, um diese abscheulichen Kreaturen zu vernichten. Jak war der Einzige, der dieses Projekt überlebte. Immer, wenn Praxis glaubte, aus Jak endlich eine wirkungsvolle Waffe gemacht zu haben, meldete der Computer, dass die Biowerte niedrig und unverändert sein. Eigentlich hatte er ihm so viel Eco gegeben injeziert, dass er tot sein müsste! Erol meinte, dass seine Männer die Metallschädel nicht länger ohne neue Waffe zurückdrängen könnten, woraufhin Praxis erwiederte, dass er nicht der Mann sein würde, der gegen diese Monster verlieren wird. Das dunkle Eco hatte Jak jedoch stark verändert. Er war nun in der Lage, sich in den Dunklen Jak zu verwandeln, um seine Feinde mit großer Brutalität niedermetzeln zu können. Nachdem er annahm, dass das dunkler Krieger-Programm gescheitert war, versuchte der Baron auf eine neue Weise, das verlorene Erbe von Mar für seine Zwecke einzusetzen. Er bohrte an der Ausgrabungsstätte rum, um dort das Grabmal zu finden, in dem der Precursor Stein ruhen sollte. Nicht wissend, dass sich Jak und Daxter auf dem Dach seines Palastes befanden, nahm er Kontakt mit dem Anführer der Metallschädel auf. Dieser meinte, dass der Deal gestorben wäre, wenn Praxis seinen Teil der Abmachung nicht einhielt und dass seine Geduld langsam zu Ende ginge. Er solle ihm die vereinbarte Menge Eco geben, ansonsten würde Haven City den Preis dafür bezahlen. Erol brannte darauf, das Nest zu stürmen und den Metallschädel-Anführer zu töten, doch Praxis hielt ihn zurück. Er hatte dies schon einmal versucht, und dabei sein halbes Gesicht verloren. Stattdessen befahl er, kräftiger nach Mar's Grabmal zu suchen. Als der Baron Erol befahl, dass Ashelin die Patrouillen verstärken sollte, meinte dieser, dass seine Tochter in letzter Zeit sehr eigenwillig sei. Jak konnte kaum glauben, dass Torn's Freundin die Tochter des Barones war. Ein Nieser seitens Daxter verriet die Beiden schließlich, und es kam zu einem Kampf zwischen Praxis und Jak, den Jak dank seiner Dunklen Kräfte für sich gewinnen konnte. Nun wusste der Baron, dass Jak noch am Leben ist und das Dunkler Krieger-Programm doch erfolgreich war. Als Praxis erfuhr, dass der Untergrund das Grabmal von Mar gefunden hatte, wartete er, bis Jak und Daxter drinnen waren und nahm dann den kompletten Untergrund fest, abgesehen von Torn und Vin. Nachdem Jak die Prüfungen des Mannwerdens bestanden hatte, und kurz davor war, den Stein an sich zu nehmen, erschien der Baron und verwickelte Jak in einen Kampf. Obwohl er ihn verlor, konnte der Baron mit dem Precursor Stein fliehen. Mit seiner Macht würde er all seine Feinde zermalmen können. Er ging einen Deal mit dem Verbrecherboss Krew ein. Dieser war ein Waffennarr, weswegen Praxis ihn beauftragte, eine Bohrerbombe zu bauen. Der Baron würde den Stein in der letzten Eco Lieferung direkt ins Metallschädel-Nest schmuggeln. War er dort angekommen, sollte Krew feuern. Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass die Explosion nicht nur das Nest, sondern den kompletten Planeten zerstören würde. Jak und Daxter hielten Krew rechtzeitig auf und zerstörten die Bohrerbombe. Krew hatte jedoch Praxis und Haven City verraten, denn er ließ die Metallschädel in die Stadt, und eine gewaltige Schlacht begann. Praxis versuchte, die Metallschädel mit der geheimen zweiten Bohrerbombe zu vernichten, die sich in der Baustelle befand. Ihm war klar, dass die Explosion ihn, die Metallschädel und ganz Haven City auslöschen würde. Der gefangen genommene Kor stellte sich als der wahre Metallschädelanführer heraus. Er sagte, dass seiner Macht nun nichts mehr im Wege stehen würde und forderte den Baron ein letztes Mal auf, den Precursor Stein rauszurücken. Dieser erwiederte, dass, wenn die Stadt sterben müsste, sie alle sterben würden. Mutig stürzte er sich auf Metal-Kor, doch dieser traf ihn mit einem Strahl, der Praxis hoch durch die Luft wirbelte. Er wurde unter schweren Bauteilen begraben. Jak befreite ihn und verspürte ein sehr geringes Maß an Mitleid. Kurz bevor er starb,l sagte Baron Praxis, dass Jak die perfekte Waffe sei und ein guter Anführer immer noch einen Nofallplan hätte. Er drückte auf einen Aktivator, der die zweite Bohrerbombe mit dem Precursor-Stein offenbarte. Mit den Worten "''Vergiss nie die goldene Regel beim Bombenbauen, man baut immer zwei" ''starb er. Nach dem Tod von Metal-Kor wurde seine Tochter Ashelin Praxis die neue Gouverneurin von Haven City. Charakter Praxis war ein grausamer Diktator, der den Einwohnern seinen Willen aufzwang und jeden Widerstand gnadenlos zerschmetterte. Das Einzige, was ihn interessierte, war sein eigener Erfolg. Er wollte sogar seine eigene Tochter Ashelin töten, da sie als Spionin für den Untergrund arbeitete und ging einen Deal mit dem Metallschädelanführer ein, nur um auf dem Thron zu bleiben. Praxis missbrauchte die Lurker als Sklaven und kümmerte sich nicht um die Meinung oder die Gefühle anderer Personen. Kurz vor seinem Tod zeigte er jedoch Ehre und Eingeständnis. Aussehen Baron Praxis ist ein stämmiger Mann. Seine Hände sind groß und fleischig. Er trägt einen braunen Bart, der schon etwas graue Haare aufweist. Seine Ohren sind lang und spitz und das eine Ohr ist mit Metallteilen verstärkt. Er hat nur ein Auge und auch nur die grobe Hälfte des Gesichts, da er seine andere Hälfte, beim Versuch das Nest der Metallschädel zu stürzen, verloren hat. Seid dem besteht der eine Teil seines Gesichts aus Metall und Elektronik. Seine Kleidung ist schwer und mit Metall gepanzert. An den Schultern sind 2 starke Schulterplatten, am rechten Arm ebenfalls Panzerung und seine Beide und Stiefel sind auch gepanzert. Vorne an den Stiefeln sind, wie bei Ashelin auch, Stacheln angebracht. seine blaue Jacke geht hinten bis zu den Beinen und auf dem Bauch des Barons ist das Symbol der Garde zu finden, welches an einem braunen Bauchgürtel hängt. Um den Hals befindet sich eine dicke Halskrause aus Metall und um seine Schultern und den Oberarmen geht eine rote Scherpe. Als Waffe trägt Praxis ein großes Schwert. Fähigkeiten Auch wenn er eine gewaltige Armee hatte, konnte der Baron auch selber kämpfen. Er führte ein langes Schwert mit grün leuchtender Klinge, und versuchte Feinde durch einen kraftvollen Offensivangriff schnell auszuschalten. Er war jedoch auch ein Mann, der seine Pläne genau durchdachte. Trivia *Baron Praxis hatte in der Stadt Propaganda Sender verteilt, damit ihn die ganze Stadt hören konnte. *Praxis stammt aus dem alt griechischen Wort Praksis, was so etwas wie das Lernen einer bestimmten Sache bedeutet. *Im Untergrund und im "Ungezogenen Ottsel" kann man mit roten Kreuzen durchgestrichene Bilder von Baron Praxis finden. *Einige Soldaten der Freiheitsliga in Jak 3 meinten, dass ihnen der alte Baron fehlen würde. *Er wird im amerikanischen Orginal von Clancy Brown gesprochen, der auch Doktor Neo Cortex aus der ebenfalls von Naugthy Dog entwickelten Spieleserie Crash Bandicoot gesprochen hat. *Baron Praxis hat im Deutschen die gleiche Stimme wie Muggshot aus Sly 3 und Alister Azimuth aus Ratchet & Clank - A Crack in Time. *Praxis erscheint im Modell Betrachter von Jak 3. Er meinte dort, dass er es lieben würde, den Bösen zu spielen, und dass er wütend auf die Produzenten sei, dass er bei seiner Todesszene kein Stunddouble bekam. Dadurch musste er es ertragen, 15 Meter durch die Luft geschleudert zu werden und dann 20 Tonnen Felsen auf sich fallen zu lassen. Er hofft noch immer, dass Baron Praxis irgendwann von den Toten zurückkehren kann, damit er in seiner nächsten Rolle noch böser sein kann. Kategorie:Personen